MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf
MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf is a 2004 Xbox video game developed by Day 1 Studios and the sequel to MechAssault, published exclusively on the Xbox console, and being compatible with the Xbox 360. Unlike the previous game, MechAssault 2 places emphasis on the out-of-'Mech experience, with the pilot being given options such at the BattleArmor, tanks, or even being able to plant pilot bombs. Also unlike the previous games, the plot takes place on multiple planets, instead of different environments in Helios. Like the original game, this game was released in two editions: Standard and Limited. The Standard Edition came with the disc, cover, and manual, while the Limited Edition came with an extras disc detailing the making of the game and additional maps to download for multiplayer. Plot While the Wolf's Dragoons (the MechWarrior, Major Natalia Kerensky and Lieutenant Foster) head to the planet Dante for undercover operations, using the data core extracted from the Ragnarok to create a new breed of power armor, a Stiletto lands and signals the beginning of an invasion on Dante City. The MechWarrior dons the prototype Battle Armor to fend off the invaders, and uses the new NeuroHacking feature to take over several light 'Mechs, such as the Cougar and Uller. Later the Wolf's Dragoons steal an APC and a tank in order to make it to the spaceport. A pair of Raptors arrive to stop the escape, but the MechWarrior defeats them using the tank, an Owens or a Belial. The Dragoons recover yet another data core (focusing on invisibility), and escape with it and the company of a space pirate named Alera. Though the Dragoons attempt to travel to the planet Northwind after making deductions on who their enemies are, a mishap leads them to travel to Planet Thestria, which happens to be attacked by the same people who invaded Dante. Using the Stiletto (either repurposed from the Raptor wreckage or captured from the initial attack on Dante), and later the Mad Dog, the MechWarrior assists House Kurita troops in repelling the invaders, and makes a surprising yet ancient discovery housing a data core (focusing on plasma manipulation). An SOS is received from Colonel Davis of the Beta Regiment of the Wolf's Dragoons, which confirms that the identity of the attackers is once again the Word of Blake, being led a man known as the Nemesis. It is revealed that the mishap that led them to Thestria was actually caused on purpose by Alera, who is seen to be working with the Word. Sending the Dragoons to Northwind, the MechWarrior is pitted against familiar faces like the Mad Cat, and liberates a city under siege by the Word. Later assisted by the Northwind Highlanders, the MechWarrior battles a core-enhanced Star Adder and extracts a data core that serves as a calibration device. Natalia is captured by the Word of Blake, leading the MechWarrior and Foster to follow them all the way to Hesperus II. By plotting a map in the shape of the ComStar symbol (the reason for the Word's existence), Foster and the MechWarrior arrive at Hesperus II, where they must battle their way to the Proving Grounds using a core-enhanced Blood Asp. The MechWarrior is met with resistance from multiple assault 'Mechs, including the fearsome Prometheus, and is led into a trap set by the Nemesis. The Blood Asp is then attack by multiple Corvus 'Mechs and a new breed of "armor" inspired by an ancient design and information from captured data cores. The traitorous Alera returns, claiming that she was secretly a spy for the Dragoons, and revealing that the data cores were a product of Jerome Blake, founder of ComStar. These cores served as a method of bringing about a golden age for humanity, but they were far too powerful and were thus scattered across the Inner Sphere. The Word of Blake is now following a plan to reunite the cores and mass-produce Ragnarok 'Mechs to bring about a "Ragnarok" and conquer the entire universe. The final base of operations is housed in the planet Terra (a future version of Earth), which is fiercely guarded by a Nova Cat guardian, and an extremely powerful air defense grid. The Dragoons must sneak the MechWarrior in with a cloaked VTOL and the BattleArmor, and immediately upon landing the MechWarrior is greeted by several tanks. If the Nova Cat is successfully NeuroHacked, the MechWarrior can use it to clean up the streets, and either confront the remaining enemies or use the BattleArmor for further hacking. The Ragnarok army is powered on and begins to march towards the MechWarrior, who must face the final boss in the BattleArmor. The Nemesis is seen piloting a hideous and incomplete supermech powered by all 5 data cores. This appears to be invincible, until the limitations are realized: the data cores make the Nemesis supermech far too unstable to be sustained, and with several hits from the mortar, the Nemesis supermech is killed. The Ragnarok army arrives, but is stopped by Alera, who uses her pirate ship to crash into the 'Mechs and destroy them all. In the aftermath of the destruction, the Dragoons, along with the Nova Cat, are seen regrouping. The ending is left uncertain, Alera survived, the data cores are still intact, and there may be leftovers of the Word of Blake across the Inner Sphere. There was no follow-up to the ending, as MechAssault: Phantom War is completely unrelated, and there is no third sequel. Gameplay The 'Mech aspect is left largely the same, with some buttons being reconfigured for new aspects. To exit a 'Mech or any other vehicle, press Y. New additions to the series include the Rommel MK.II Tank, which contains a Gravity Cannon to trip enemy 'Mechs and Null Signature for invisibility; the Karnov UR VTOL, which uses its ability to pick up salvage and support teammates, or carry tanks and BattleArmor to the fight; the BattleArmor and Elemental suit, which are both suits of power armor that can climb walls and ride VTOLs (only the BattleArmor can NeuroHack); and turrets, which provide a stationary form of fire. Even the pilot can see some use through pilot bombing. Multiplayer Original multiplayer through Xbox Live has been shut down for a while. However, it is still possible to play through System Link. By downloading the Xlink Kai software and connecting your Xbox or Xbox 360 to your router via Ethernet cable, then connecting your computer (preferable Windows) to your router via Ethernet as well, then running the software, it is possible to play both MechAssault iterations (only MechAssault 2 is fully compatible with the Xbox 360). There is a growing community of MechAssault players that can be found here.Category:MechAssault 2